


Goldshire Debauchery

by Kaggyin23



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prostitution, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: [One-Shot] Melrise is a Void Elf priest who, after the constant warring and conflict of the fourth war, left the millitary and decided to go on a tour of the Eastern Kingdoms to relieve the stress. Eventually, her travels would take her to the small village of Goldshire where the girl would find herself discovering one very peculiar establishment. (Contains Smut)
Relationships: Female Void Elf | Elves/Male Human(s) (Warcraft)
Kudos: 3





	Goldshire Debauchery

Elwynn forest was a peaceful place. 

As Melrise walked the roads she started feeling very nostalgic. The very atmosphere remembered her of Eversong, where she would constantly go out on strolls in her free time.

If there was something that she missed from those times when she was only a Blood Elf, before the void, before her exile, it was to be able to freely walk around Eversong, feeling in peace, completely in touch with nature, away from the chaotic nature of the world if only for a brief time.

And the world had been pure chaos for the last few years.

Now, Melrise just couldn't do it anymore. She'd been constantly fighting in every battle ever since the Void Elves joined the alliance, she was tired, and in desperate need of a vacation. And as a former horde member who never got to properly visit some locations in Azeroth, what better place to start her tour than the heartland of the alliance itself: Elwynn Forest.

Eventually, her tour of the wonderful forest would take her to the town of Goldshire. A small human settlement located on the heart of the forest, and although it was a small place if compared to Stormwind or Silvermoon, it was still very cosmopolitan. She could see people from almost all of the Alliance races walking around, from humans to mechagnomes. She wondered why.

Melrise had contacted a friend of hers, a fellow veteran from the fourth war who lived there, to show her around the place and give her a tour of the landmarks. They decided to meet up right by the city center, close by the local blacksmith shop.

And there she was, Melrise's friend: a human woman with long black hair wearing casual clothes and a happy expression on her face.

"Laina, it's so good to see you!" Said the void elf, as she approached her old comrade. "Mel! You haven't changed a bit!" Awnsered the human lady, with a huge smile.

After having exchanged plesantries, the two friends started to walk the streets to start Melrise's tour of the region while they talked and reminisced about their past.

"I just want to thank you a lot for having taken a bit of your time to tour me around the place. It was very selfish of me to ask you that right after you got your discharge from the millitary." Said Melrise, in a grateful tone.

"I see you're still overly serious as ever." The human rolled her eyes as she said that. "You don't have to thank me! We're friends!" Continued the human lady. "And i think it's my duty to do something about that stuck-up behaviour of yours."

"What do you mean?" Asked Melrise, totally confused by that.

"You take everything way too seriously Mel, even back at the army people said this behind your back." Laina explained, while still walking. "And at least now that you're out of the millitary, i think it's time you start learning how to have fun once in a while."

"I see…" Awnsered Melrise, in a sad tone. It's true that she took everything way too seriously, maybe Laina was right and it would be good for her to learn to have fun. "Then, what do you think i should do to learn that?" Asked the elf, in a curious tone.

The duo had arrived at the lake, and were pretty much alone now.

"Well, i don't know if i can give a definitive awnser to that, but i can give you a few pointers." Laina had a naughty grin at her face. "See Mel, do you know why Goldshire is always filled to the brim with tourists? Despite being seemingly just a small human town in the middle of the forest?"

"I don't know, i was asking myself that when i arrived in fact." Melrise awnsered, innocently.

"It's because Goldshire isn't *just* a normal human town in the middle of the forest." Laina was having a lot of fun she spoke.

"What do you mean by that? Now i'm curious." Melrise was even more intrigued.

"Goldshire is the place where the rich and powerful of the Alliance go when they want to indulge in forbidden pleasures away from the public eye." Laina smirked as she said that. "It's also the place where peniless youths with desirable appearances go to seek their fortune."

Melrise was having trouble following, forbidden pleasures? What did that even mean?

"And all those people, at nighttime, convene in the Lion's Pride Inn." Laina then put her hand at Melrise's shoulder. "Bottom line is: i want you to come with me to the Lion's Pride tonight."

"Alright, i guess… If so many important people visit the place then i guess it can't be bad." Said Melrise, making Laina chuckle.

"Oh Mel, you're so innocent." Commented the human lady. "It almost pains me to ruin that by introducing you to the best pleasures of life."

The two friends then continued their tour of the place, and when the sun started to set, they retreated to Laina's house to prepare for their nightly escapade.

"Do i really have to wear this?" Melrise was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing the clothes that Laina suggested the used when they go to the inn: a black crop tube top and along with a black miniskirt who looked it it could fly over at the slightest gust of wind.

"Come on! You're a void elf! I'm sure you don't mind wearing all Black!" Joked Laina, who wore basically the same thing, except that she didn't wear a skirt, revealing a very tight black lacy thong a few sizes smaller that clung to her voluptuous ass.

"You know it's not about the color, Laina!" Awnsered Melrise, looking at her friend, upset about her feigned ignorance.

"Don't worry about that Mel. Tell you what, i'm sure that we'll find people wearing even more revealing clothing once we get there." Said Laina, in a casual tone. "We should get going now."

Melrise decided to just go along for now and follow her friend's lead, that line of thinking had saved her quite a few times during the war as Laina was a very capable warrior. They both arrived at the entrance to the place, it's outside being very discreet, pretty much the same as a normal inn. 

They paid a few silver to be allowed entrance and then went inside, and everything was normal until they reached the main hall of the Lion's Pride Inn.

The place was crowded like hell. And the hall was insanely big too, almost like the outside was magically reduced to make the inside seem smaller. And that wasn't all that surprised Melrise as she walked in.

There were indeed many people dressed in clothing as skimpy, or maybe even skimpier, than what Melrise was wearing. From all races too, humans, dwarves gnomes, night elves, draenei, worgen, pandaren and so on.

Loud music was blasted through the place, none of which could be heard in the outside. People drank and laughed, there were Strip Hearthstone tables all around, some people kissed and groped each other without a care in the world. All the while stoic stormwind guards watched over any ill behaviour.

The main attraction of that place seemed to be a group of female scantily clad night elf dancers, who danced and shook their boobs and ass at a stage, complete with poles for dancing, as a crowd of horny spectators cheered and threw gold at them.

Melrise blushed after hearing witness to that scandalous scene, with her then giving her friend a very upset look. 

"Laina! Are you for real!?" Asked the void elf, finally understanding all that her friend had meant when she described the place back in the afternoon.

"Come on! Just trust me for tonight! It'll be fun, i promise!" Laina had her inspiring smile in her face, something that had led their troops to victory many times in the war.

Melrise didn't know if she was intoxicated by the atmosphere of the place, or if she just really trusted her comrade Laina, but she decided to continue going along.

She shrugged "Alright, lead the way then." Said the priest elf, still a bit nervous.

The girls arrived at the bar counter and ordered some wine, Melrise loved to drink wine being of a Blood Elf origin, but she never drank to the point of actually getting drunk like she could tell many people in the party did.

They talked a bit as they drank until a burly dwarf sat beside them and struck up a conversation, he was apparently drunk himself.

"Look what we got here! A voidy elf lass!" The dwarf took another drink of his wine bottle after saying that. "Barely joined the Alliance and ye'r already getting to know the best she has to offer! That's right, me personally dosen't fight for that pride bullcrap, the only reason i took up arms in the fourth war was so this inn could keep existing! Who knows what would happen to this place if the Horde ever got control of Elwynn?" Melrise felt very unconfortable as the drunk dwarf babbled on close to her, Laina on the other hand, seemed to be having fun.

"Oh, so you're a veteran too?" Said Laina, in a happy tone. "That's right, fought with the 7th back at Kul'tiras. There wasn't a single day that i didn't spend there thinking of coming back to this place, it's what kept me going in that shite hole." The drawf took another drink of his bottle as Laina laughed, probably already drunk herself.

"Name's Khorin by the way. You lasses are looking mighty fine, if you catch my drift." The dwarf grabbed Laina's exposed ass and gave it a good squeeze, making the human girl let out a chuckle.

"Thanks! I'm Laina by the way, and this is my friend Melrise, she's a bit shy because this is her first time here." Said Laina, with Melrise just looking away awkwardly.

"I had a hunch she was new to this place." Commented him, as he drank another round of wine. "Say, wouldn't you lasses like to spend the night with me? I could teach your elfy friend a few tricks if you catch my drift." The horny dwarf had a perverted smirk.

"That's a great idea!" Said Laina, turning over to at her friend. "What do you say, Mel?" 

Before the void elf could voice her many objections, a guard walked over and approached her.

"Miss, your presence is requested at the V.I.P. room number 3 upstairs." Said the guard, looking at Melrise.

"My presence? What's this all about?" Asked Melrise, very confused.

"One of the V.I.P. guests asked for us to bring him the void elf female, of course you're not obligated to go, but do know that you'll be rewarded if he likes you." The guard seemed to be trying to hint at something that Laina just wasn't getting.

"Mel! This is wonderful, it's even your first time and you're already being sought after!" Laina seemed happy to her friend, who still seemed oblivious.

"Remember when i told you that the rich and powerful of the Alliance visit this place? One of them set his eyes on you, and if he likes you, he'll be very generous with rewards, they always are."

"Does this mean that i'll have to have sex with him?" Asked Melrise, in a worried tone. She wasn't stranger to sex of course, but that was something that she only did with men that she intimately knew, not strangers.

"Probably, if he likes you." Awnsered Laina, with Melrise remaining unconvinced. "Oh, come on Mel! This is what i was saying before! Just let go for once, just for today! Go have some fun with that V.I.P." Laina insisted. "Isn't that why we even came here on the first place? For you to try having fun in new ways?"

Laina was giving her the inspiring smile again, cheap shot.

She was right though, Melrise had more or less signed up for this, even though she didn't know that Laina's "fun" would turn out being so lewd.

The void elf girl the sighed and went with the guard, giving Laina a last worried look as she disappeared among the crowd.

"Guess it's just you and me now, lass." Said the dwarf, grabbing Laina by her waist and placing her at his lap, his erection hitting her ass. "Shall we get underway?"

"I guess you'll find that i'm not so easy to take to bed, Khorin." Laina had a devious smile. "You'll have to beat me at Hearthstone first!"

"Deal, but i'll have you know that i'm really good at this game!" Said the dwarf, slapping her ass once more. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a dwarf." Said Laina, griding her hips against him one time before dismounting him and taking his hand to a free hearthstone table.

Upstairs…

Melrise was very nervous. She heard a lot of moaning and even screams from the insides of some of the doors she passed in the corridors that lead into her destination. Behind the luxurious door to V.I.P. room number 3, a conversation could be heard.

"It seems that our boy-king finally gave up on trying to close this place down." A commanding voice said, from inside the room. 

"Serves him right, that idiot has been trying to close this place off pretty much since he got crowned, and yet he got overruled all the times by the rest of Stormwind government, even by the priests of the Cathedral of Light who he respects so much. It's high time he gave up and went to deal with some real issue. Am i right bishop?" Said another voice, this time a snobbish and arrogant one.

"Damn right, mayor! He dosen't understand that this place is what keeps the Alliance free of inner strife, unlike the Horde who are always at each other's throats." The bishop continued. "Even his father understood that! He even used to come here once in a while with that Blood Elf side bitch of his."

The guard then knocked on the door a few times.

"What is it?" Asked the mayor's voice.

"I bring the void elf girl you requested, sir." Awnsered the guard.

"Come in." Said the mayor.

The guard them opened the door and revealed a very opulent and luxurious room, an enormous bed in the middle of the place, on top of it was an old man almost bald but with a commanding presence, and another, snobbish looking man. They weren't wearing any pants and their cocks were being sucked by two women. A night elf lady sucked off the mayor, and a human woman sucked off the bishop.

"There's your void elf chick, mayor." Said the bishop, having fun. "Such an elf lover! Would it kill to pick a girl from your own race once in a while?" Teased the old bishop.

"I don't think i can be attracted to any human woman after marrying that bitch of my wife." Said the mayor, in a disgusted tone. "Get out, it's time for me to taste this void elf lady." Said the mayor, making the night elf girl quickly get up and leave the room, giving Melrise a nasty look.

"Come, take her place." Said the mayor, revealing his huge cock fully erect.

Even with all the awkwardness of the situation, Melrise couldn't help but feel excited by the situation. She had always been a part of the lower class in blood and void elf society, so the thought of having intercourse with a powerful man aroused her. Even more with him being a very "well equiped" powerful man.

She observed the human girl giving fellatio to the bishop to try and to get a good grasp at it. She had done oral sex with a few of her boyfriends before, but she still wasn't a that confident.

But she had no choice, so she climbed in bed and started stroking, licking and sucking the mayor's shaft.

Soon after, the mayor and the bishop's talk of politics continued.

"I feel sorry for these poor sods at Darkshire. Maybe we should bring up the deployment of some soldiers there to keep the people safe now that the war's over." Said the bishop, as the human lady deepthroated him.

"Hah! Darkshire? Who cares about that shithole? Duskwood is a lost cause, that place isn't suitable to be inhabited by humans anymore, everyone knows this but they just won't voice it. The only reason why we even hold a garrison there is so that the Horde won't take it over and then be at our doorstep." Said the mayor, seemingly not even paying attention to Melrise's performance.

The girl didn't like that. If he had requested that she sucked his dick, he would have to pay attention. Melrise then started to give it her all in the fellatio.

Soon after, the mayor felt himself almost cumming.

"Oh, i guess our void elf lady is quite the talented cocksucker." Said the male, cutting off his political conversation. "That's quite enough my dear, now we're getting to the main event." Said him, making Melrise stop.

He then grabbed her and turned her around, bending the girl over and grabbing her ass. He gave it a few slaps and then took off her panties and skirt in a very rough manner.

The bishop then did the same to his human woman, with the horny girl shaking her ass to him in antecipation.

The mayor then penetrated Melrise's pussy, making the girl moan in pleasure. With each thurst she recieved the elf woman got more and more needy for that huge cock, to the point where she was thrusting her hips back at him.

She moaned louder and louder as his balls hit her asscheeks with each thurst. And after a good ten minutes, the mayor was about to cum.

"I'm cumming." The snobbish politician then quickly pulled out and came all over Melrise's ass.

That sex had been amazing, but Melrise wasn't satisfied yet, she hadn't came. And before the mayor could even recover from his post orgasm bliss, the elf woman tackled him and straddled him from the top, essentially sitting on his cock.

The man looked shocked, but before he could voice any concern, the void elf lady shut him up with a heated kiss.

She then grabbed his, now fully erect again cock and penetrated herself with it. Then starting to ride the man like a stallion. 

The bishop now only paid attention to his buddy fucking with the void elf lady, completely ignoring the human lady that he banged.

"I want to taste some of that too." Said the perverted cleric as he pulled out his huge, throbbing cock from the human girl's pussy and inserted it into Melrise's asshole, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and extreme pleasure.

The bishop started to thrust at her ass too, at the same rythm as she descended on the mayor's cock with her pussy. Melrise was going crazy with all that pleasure, she had never felt anything like that before in her life.

And so the night continued on, as they all switched positions many times and came multiple times as well, with Melrise experiencing things she never even had thought possible.

By dawn, she was laying exhausted in bed, completely naked, covered in sweat and semen. The bishop and the mayor were up, preparing to leave.

"That was amazing, if only my bitch of a wife would let me do these kinds of things with her. Well, i hope we get to do this again some other day." Said the snobbish mayor, a satisfied grin on his face.

"See that chest over there?" Said the bishop, pointing to a middle sized treasure chest on the corner of the room. "It's full of gold, and it's all yours, you've earned it."

After they left, Melrise waited a little bit in the bed to recover some of her energies. As much as that night had been arousing, it had also been very tiresome.

As soon as the girl managed to get in her feet, she grabbed what she could salvage of her clothing, picked up the chest and then left. Melrise felt like her eyes had been opened to a different world entirely, and she was already looking forward to her next trip to Goldshire.

As the void elf girl reached the main hall again, she found herself in what looked like the aftermath of a huge orgy. After looking around for a while, she found Laina, completely naked and covered in sweat, huge amounts of sperm dripping from her pussy and butthole, laying atop a naked Khorin, they both on top of a Hearthstone table, with cards all over the ground.

"Mel! You look like you had quite a lot of fun up there." Said Laina, slowly getting up on her feet.

"I guess the same can be said of you." Said Melrise, with a sarcastic smile.

Laina chuckled at that. "So, i take you liked it here?" Asked the human girl, trying to put the mess that was her hair back into shape.

"I loved it." Awnsered the void elf lady, a satisfied expression painted on her face.


End file.
